


A better ending

by Bluueeberries1110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluueeberries1110/pseuds/Bluueeberries1110
Summary: He's gone.He's really gone.The man Dean knew for the past 12 years was gone.The Empty came and took him away because.Because.Because Cas loved him.I basically took the last two episodes of Supernatural and rewrote them!You're welcome.You don't necessarily have to watch episodes 19 and 20 of season 15 to read this! But I encourage you to watch episode 18 if you haven't!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So I just watched the final episode of Supernatural today and decided to write a fix-it fic for anyone (including myself) who was unsatisfied with the las two episodes.
> 
> This chapter begins at the end of episode 18 and recounts Cas' confession.
> 
> I'm not the best at knowing how punctuation works so if there's a comma where there should/shouldn't be one then let me know in the comments!!

He's gone.

He's really gone.

The man Dean knew for the past 12 years was gone.

The Empty came and took him away because.

Because.

Because Cas loved him.

Dean stumbled through the bunker. He felt like shit. His cheeks were stained with tears. His clothes were all tattered and his heart ached.

Dean pulled out his car keys when he reached the garage. Baby's door opened and closed with the creaking noise that had never been fixed.

Baby pulled out of the garage as Dean thought over Cas' last words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"But there's-there's one thing she's afraid of. There's one thing that's strong enough to stop her." Dean had looked at Cas with confusion. He didn't know what he was talking about._

_"When Jack was dying I made a deal to save him."_

_"You what?" Cas kept going. His eyes started filling with tears._

_"The price was my life, when I experienced a moment of true happiness the Empty be summoned and it would take me forever."_

_Dean remembered his mind racing a mile a minute trying to process what was happening. "Whay are you telling me this now?"_

_Death could be heard pounding on the door in the background._

_"I always wondered ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what could it be. What my true happiness could even look like? I never found an answer. Because of one thing that I want...it's something I know I can't have."_

_The pounds grew louder. Death was getting even more pissed._

_Dean was staring at Cas trying to figure out what the hell he was saying._

_"But I think I know. I think I know now. Happiness isn't in the having. It's in just being. It's not just saying it."_

_"What are you talking about man?" This sounded like one of those moments in movies where a character confesses something before dying. But Cas can't die. Dean needed him._

_"I know. I know how you see yourself Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive, you're angry, and you're broken. You're daddy's blunt instrument. You think that hate and anger that's-that's what drive you. That's who you are. It's not and everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are."_

_Death was starting to wear down the door._

_"You're the most caring man on earth. You're the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know." Death was almost through. Dean had an idea as to where this was going._

_"You know ever since we met. Ever since I pulled you out of Hell. Knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you, and I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack."_

_Tears streamed out of Cas' eyes. Death was going to get through the door any second. "I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me Dean." He gave a weak laugh._

_"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Dean started tearing up._

_"Because it is. I love you."_

_"Don't do this Cas." Dean quietly pleaded._

_The Empty started coming through the wall behind Dean as Death kicked open the door._

_"Cas."_

_Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and stared him deep in the eyes._

_"Goodbye Dean."_

_Dean was shoved to the ground while Death walked all the way into the room._

_Dean watched in horror as Cas smiled at him one last time. The Empty surrounded Cas and Death in an inky black substance. ___

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__It had taken Dean an hour and a half to actually get up. Sam and Jack had called and texted him multiple times. Sam's last text was their location and a request to meet them at a certain time if Dean was still there._ _

__And Dean wished he wasn't. He wished he had been the one to go. But life always seemed to enjoy watching Dean suffer. Even with Chuck not writing everything that was happening, life still sucked ass._ _

__Dean wished that he knew about Cas' feelings beforehand. Things would've been a lot different._ _


	2. What can we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Sam and Jack about Cas' sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda ironic that I've never read a fix-it fic; and yet here I am writing one.

After about nine hours of driving, no pit stops, Dean parked next to a building in Hastings, Minnesota.

He was glad to see that Sam and Jack were alive. They both gave him a sad smile as soon as he got out of the car.

"Everyone's gone. You see anybody on the way here?" Sam asked when Dean walked up to them.

Dean frowned. "No."

"I couldn't save anybody. Billie-"

"It wasn't Billie, it was Chuck."

"What?"

"Where's Cas?" Dean didn't look Jack in the face when he asked his question. He just stared at the ground.

"Dean?"

"He saved me. Billie was coming after us, and Cas summoned the Empty. Apparently he had made a deal with it and it took both of them. Cas' gone."

Jack slowly shook his head. He didn't want to believe it.

Sam didn't want to believe either. "This can't be happening."

"It is, Sam. I think everyone's gone."

Sam pulled out his phone and started calling people.

_"beep"_

_"Hey, it's Jody I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message." ___

_"beep"_

Dean approached Jack.

_"beep"_

"I'm sorry bud."

_"Hey. You know who it is. You know what to do. Catch you later."_

_"beep"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked into a bar while Jack hung back outside.

The whole town gave out a very eerie feeling and the bar was no exception.

Most of the tables had plates of food on them. A news channel was on with only an empty chair. Another TV had an American football game but no players on the field.

"Dean, do you think we're it? All that's left?"

"Yeah. You, me, Jack."

Sam was standing by the window looking out at Jack who was leaning on a plant.

"Hey, Dean? Earlier you mentioned that Cas made a deal with the Empty? Do you know what it was about?"

Dean leaned on the window and picked at an old scar on his hand.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering."

Sam was going to say more but something outside caught his attention. It took a moment for Dean to see what Sam was staring at.

Jack had stood up and was walking towards the door. But that wasn't what they were looking at. What they were looking at was the plant that Jack had been leaning on was decaying, and so were the other plants he was passing by.

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"I need a beer." Dean walked away and reached over the bar counter grabbing a mug which he started filling.

Jack was greeted by Dean when he walked in. He then asked what the plan was.

Neither of them had an answer to that.

Sam sighed. "I did this.We could've given Chuck what he wanted. His grand finale. But I resisted and pulled the thread. I thought we could beat this game. We tried to rewrite him and the whole world paid the price."

"Sam we can-"

"Can what? There's nothing left, Dean! No one left to save, everyone's gone!"

"We can't just give up." Jack stated.

"What other choice do we have? We're all that's left

"We could do something with whatever the hell Jack did to those flowers outside." Dean took a swig of his drink and set it on the countertop. "Don't know what we'd do; but it's something."

Jack looked outside, down at his hands for a second, and then back outside.

"The same thing happened to that plant while I was painting sigils with everyone. It's like the plant's energies or life forces were taken and given to me. Does-Does that make sense?"

Dean mumbled about needing more alcohol while Sam nodded.

"It makes sense bud. Although I don't know what we could do with it. If you can gain power by taking energy from others then there isn't much that we _can_ do. Who knows how long it would take for you to get strong enough to face Chuck if the only energy source are us and plants."

Just then something fell onto the floor from a table. It was a child's toy.

Jack walked over and placed it back next to a plate with half eaten food.

"I still don't want to surrender. That's probably what he wants."

"As long as we can bring everyone back, then I'm willing to do anything. We'll drop you off at the bunker if you want."

"If that's what you think our best option is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> That took awhile to write.(around 2 weeks)
> 
> When I first started this I had a vague idea of what I wanted to do. It was just going to be about 4 chapters long(give or take) Now it's gonna be kind of like the format of a whole season!
> 
> I'll most likely rewrite the description some time in the future. Don't know when exactly.


	3. The almighty Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told through Chuck's POV!

Chuck had to admit; watching Sam, Dean, and the nephilim all alone in this vast world was much more entertaining than the billions of people, animals, and monsters that he could barely keep track of.

He should've gotten rid of three fourths of all creatures a long time ago.

Although he supposed that with the thousands of years worth of man-made structures, the world seemed much emptier than it would with less then one hundred years of his creations roaming around.

Chuck smiled to himself as he pulled the lever of his game and won again. He could do this forever.

Unfortunately, for him, the boys had requested to talk with him. So, he begrudgingly stood up and fixed his jacket.

He appeared seconds later in front of Sam and Dean. The latter of which was leaning on his car.

"Hey, guys. Enjoying a little alone time?"

"Alright, Chuck. You win." Dean said moving from his car.

"Well....sure. I always do. Me being me." Chuck smiled. "Is that it or."

"We'll give you what you want." Sam answered. 

That's right. The whole Cain-and-Able thing. Us dead. Whatever. I'll kill Sam. Sam'll kill me. We'll kill each other. Okay? You pick. But, first you've got to put everything back the way it was. The people, the birds, Cass. You've got to bring him back."

Chuck was watching when Dean's angel was taken. He'd been happy to see the angel finally go.

"We're surrendering. We're giving up."

Sam was desperate. They both were. Not that Chuck cared.

"Yeah, no. I mean I appreciate the white flag, but frankly, it's too little, too late. I'm kind of enjoying this show now."

"You can't."

"Oh no, you see, I'm the almighty. I really can. I mean, picture it. The two of you- and your little lap dog Jack-- rotting on a lifeless planet, knowing it's this way because you wouldn't take a knee. Eternal shame, suffering, and loneliness." Chuck let out a deep breath. "That's deep. That's sophisticated. That's a page-turner."

He smirked at the boys before disappearing from their sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, while scouring the earth for any creature that he might've missed, Chuck spotted a dog that, prior to everyone poofing out of existence, had no owner.

It was hiding at a gas station that the boys weren't too far away from. So Chuck decided to introduce them to the pup.

He emptied their gas tank low enough for the need of a refuel. Then he watched as they pulled up and got out.

It wasn't long before Dean heard a soft whine and looked down.

The dog sniffed at Dean's hand and let himself be pet.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look at you. Hey, wow. How did Chuck miss you?" Dean chuckled. "Whoever thought finding a dog would feel like a miracle. Come on, Miracle. Come here."

Dean picked the dog up and walked over to Sam who was done filling up the tank.

Chuck watched as the brothers chatted about the dog. Then Dean put Miracle in the car after Sam left to grab the nephilim.

"Don't worry he'll warm up to you. Maybe he'll let you sleep in his room. There we go. Good boy." Chuck could tell that even though Dean was smiling at the dog, his heart was still broken.

His heart broke even more when the dog was poofed out of existence. He looked up and locked eyes with Chuck. He looked pissed.

Chuck gave a mock salute and vanished himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!!


	4. Plan D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan D.
> 
> One last shot.
> 
> Let's see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to Crowley saying "Maybe you should try plan D, for dumbass."

Dean hated how quiet everything was outside. The lack of sound gave him a creepy, eerie feeling.

John had taught him and his brother that no sound typically meant one of two things. One: you're deaf. Or two: run.

And Dean would rather have to learn sign language or be in danger than have the entire population gone.

There was nothing left. He knew that he needed to stay strong for Sam. For Jack.

For Cas.

But he was just one man. Just a powerless man against God. And they've tried multiple things already. They tried talking to Chuck, they tried having Michael open the God book after Jack led them to him, and they even trusted the devil himself when he appeared. But apparently Chuck had sent Lucifer to retrieve the book. Not that it worked since Michael stabbed him.

Dean thought back to when Lucifer was calling Michael 'a cuck.' Michael didn't seem to like that.

Hmmm.

While they had their mini boss fight, they were releasing energy. Energy that Jack wasn't too far away from.

Dean took out his phone and texted Sam.

Maybe they had one last chance. Just one. To save everyone.

\---------------------------------------‐-------‐--------------------------

Michael strolled into the room an hour later, trying to act as casual as he could. He cleared his throat to catch Dean's attention.

Dean told him before, that Sam recognized the symbols in God's death book.

"How's, uh, Sam doing? Any progress?"

"I hope so. He's been in there a long time. Oh, why don't you ask him yourself."

"Sorry. It's slow going. But I think I was able to piece it together." Sam said. 

" 'It'?"

"The spell. There's a spell. It has to be done at a particular place...at an exact angle from the sun. But it will release an unstoppable force that will find Chuck...and finish him."

For a moment Michael had a glint in his eyes. Like he was hiding something.

"Alright, well what are the ingredients?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala was parked by a tree when Sam, Dean, Jack, and Michael got out with supplies for the spell.

They set down the bowl, put the ingredients together, and tossed a match in.

Lights shot up into the sky. But nothing else happened. The spell failed.

"Wait. What happened? What's wrong?" They all looked at each other for a possible answer.

That's when Sam spotted Chuck. The others turned and faced him too.

With the flick of his wrist Chuck sent Sam and Dean flying to the ground. He did the same to Jack.

Michael was the last left standing. They greeted one another and Chuck started walking forward.

"And, listen, I appreciate the heads-up about all this." Said Chuck.

"It's always been my destiny to serve you."

"Yeah. The thing is, it's kind of late in the game. You did side with the Winchesters. I can't forgive that."

"Father, no. It was a lapse of judgment, I admit, but I swear I--"

"Save it!"

Chuck raised his hand and poofed his son out of existence. Creating a blast of energy.

Sam and Dean were getting up while Chuck sauntered to them.

"And, you two. You know, eternal suffering sounds good on paper, but as a viewing experience, it's just kind of...eh. So we're done here. I'm canceling your show."

He was standing in front of the boys. Jack was still on the ground behind him.

Sam wanted a punch for the road. And when he did puch Chuck, he broke his hand.

"Cute." Chuck forced them on their knees. They groaned and gasped. And right before Chuck poofed them, he decided against it. "Eh, what the heck. I can get my hands dirty."

Then a fight ensued. Chuck started pounding on them. With each punch, Sam and Dean got bloodier and bloodier.

Their arms and Dean's leg were broken. But they kept on fighting. They got knocked down again and again, and still fought.

Chuck was getting frustrated that they wouldn't stay down.

He kept punching and they kept standing back up. They weren't going to give up easily.

Then they did something that both angered and confused Chuck. They were laughing. They were laughing right at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because. You lose." Sam gestured behind Chuck and laughed some more.

Chuck turned and saw Jack. Something was different about him. Chuck walked up to him cautiously. When he stopped he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He snapped again. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

Jack's eyes glowed when he put his hands on Chuck's face. Chuck stared in fear as his powers were being stripped away.

After Chuck fell to the ground, Jack snapped his fingers and healed Sam and Dean. They both walked up and looked down on the all powerless Chuck who was cowering.

"What...what did you do?"

"We won." Dean said.

"So this is how it ends. My book."

"See for yourself." Sam tossed the God book in front of Chuck.

The pages were blank. All blank. Chuck flipped through with desperation.

"There's nothing there."

Dean and Sam explained that since only Death can really read the God book, they had to come up with something else. And when Michael got pissy about Lucifer being asked to retrieve the book over him, they made up a spell that they knew Michael would tell Chuck about.

Jack was also apart of the plan. Since he exploded in the Empty he's been sucking up power everywhere. Including: Lucifer and Michael fighting, Chuck killing Michael, and Chuck beating on them.

"This...This...This is why you're my favorites. You know, for the first time, I have no idea what happens next. Is this where you kill me? I mean, I could never think of an ending where I lose. But this, after everything I've done to you...to die at the hands of Sam Winchester...of Dean Winchester, the ultimate killer...it's kind of glorious."

Dean was tempted to kill him. He really was. Chuck had ruined their lives for a damn story. But a killer is what Chuck made him out to be. And Dean never wanted that. He wanted to protect people. To save people.

And he did. He saved so many lives throughout his lifetime. He helped scared adults, comforted terrified kids and teens, and swaddled crying babies.

Dean never killed unless given a reason to. Chuck gave him so many reasons, but he deserved to rot all alone more than he deserved to be killed.

"Sorry, Chuck."

So the boys walked past the cowered.

"What? What?"

Dean turned. "See, that's not who I am. That's not who we are."

"What kind of an ending is this!?" Chuck demanded.

"His power," Sam whispered to Jack, "you sure it won't come back?"

"It's not his power anymore." Jack said back.

"Then I think it's the ending where you're just like us and like all the other humans you forgot about." Sam said.

"It's the ending where you grow old, you get sick and you just die."

"And no one cares. And no one remembers you. You're just, forgotten."

Then they went inside the car as Chuck scrambled to stand up.

They looked through the rearview mirror to see Chuck getting farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ever noticed how good Sam and Dean are at lying?
> 
> I mean, they've lied to probably everyone that they've ever met. And that includes God!
> 
> Do you know how good you have to be to lie to someone who sees everything?
> 
> P.s. farther = literal distance.  
> further = figurative/metaphorical distance.


	5. Wakey wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth's about to get a whole lot bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this chapter lol.

There were some very peculiar things that Castiel noticed when he woke up.

One, is that he was sleeping seconds prior. And that there was an arm wrapped around him.

He couldn't exactly seem to remember anything about why he'd be sleeping in a bed. Next to someone no less.

Cas started to shift away from the grasp when the person groaned. The person was waking up. And Cas knew that voice.

But it couldn't be _him_ , could it?

No. Definitely not. Right?

"Mmm. Cas, you awake? What time is it?"

Yep. It's Dean. He was laying next to Dean. In bed. Sleeping. Together. With his arm around Cas. In the bunker.

Okay. Deep breaths Castiel. Good. Alright. Damn he's beautiful. Shit. Focus.

"Cas? Are you there?" Dean tapped on Cas' forehead and chuckled. "Hope it's me you're thinkin' about."

"Oh, uh, right. I was just. Where are we doing here?"

Dean yawned and checked the time on his phone. "We live here, duh."

Cas felt like something wasn't right. (Besides him being in bed with Dean.) Something was very wrong.

Looking around Cas saw that this was definitely not Dean's room. This room was too clean.

And Cas's Dean had dark green eyes and hundreds of tiny freckles that were hard to see if you weren't close enough. This Dean's eyes were lighter and had no freckles.

Cas stood up and took out his angel blade. "Who are you?"

'Dean' kept looking at Cas, placing a hand on his. "Calm down Cas. Everything is going to be okay. Just close your eyes and sleep."

Cas pulled his hand away. "No. I don't sleep. I can't sleep." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to remember why he was here in the first place.

There was something blocking his memories. Something wanted to keep him there.

"Damn it, Cas, just sleep!" Cas looked back to 'Dean'. He was very adamant about Cas sleeping. But Dean knew that angels didn't kneed to.

The only time an angel would sleep is. When they went to the Empty.

That's when he remenbered. Death banging on the door. Dean's fearful look. I love you. And darkness.

"I'm dead." Cas muttered.

That's when his surroundings changed. The walls and bed dissappeared and all that was left was a vast space of nothing.

A figure started forming in front of him. They took the form of Meg. And they looked tired and angry.

"How long have I been here?"

"Long enough." The Empty grumbled. "When your little nephilim boy exploded he woke everyone up. _Everyone._ And I still haven't slept." With venom in their voice; they looked just about ready to pull out their own hair. And Cas's hair.

They pointed an accusatory finger at Cas. "You --you _promised_ that I would sleep again."

"That's not my fault. If you hadn't tried taking Jack from Heaven then I wouln't have made the deal with you. And--"

The Empty gripped Cas by the shoulders and stared at him with an intensity that terrified him.

"Do you know how hard it is to get millions of demons and angels to sleep? There are still several million awake. But I'm done. It's going to be earth's problem now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, _I'm_ going to sleep. Earth, on the other hand, is about to have a much bigger population."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet ride back to the bunker. After the fight Jack unpoofed everyone and sent the hunters to the bunker, he also sent Sam so he could explain some things to them.

Jack wanted to bring Cas back as well, but the Empty might get even angrier than before. So they needed a plan to mabye calm the Empty down.

Jack was looking out the window watching the scenery pass by. When he absorbed Chuck's power, he also absorbed Amara who, like him, was quiet during the whole ride.

Dean was up front tapping his finger on the wheel every couple seconds. Miracle, the dog, slept in the passenger seat and Dean would occasionally run a hand through his fur.

As they neared the bunker, Jack felt odd. Something was happening but he couldn't tell what. It was like the world was getting bigger.

Thankfully, since Amara was far more experienced with power she told him what he was feeling.

"The Empty is releasing almost everyone who ever went there back to our world."

"What!?! Why?" Jack asked.

Dean gave Jack a puzzled look from the mirror. Jack relayed the message and Dean exhaled heavily.

"A lot of our old enemies went to the Empty. And if their back here?" Jack couldn't see Dean's face, but he could feel the emotions radiating off him. 

Miracle whined.

"Well, we have each other. Plus this means that Cas is alive." Jack said.

"Yeah. But I'm tired, Jack. I've been doing this for almost four decades. All I want is..."

Dean didn't have to finish the sentence. Jack understood enough to know what, or rather, who he wanted.

Outside of the car the sun rose from behind the buildings and trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this looks like a filler chapter: it is.
> 
> Not that filler chapters are bad. After all they help progress the story. (Sometimes)


End file.
